2.06 Abandoned Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Elizabeth Sarnoff | Info=Geregisseerd door: Adam Davidson}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the beach, Shannon gives Vincent water. SHANNON: You thirsty, dog? Yeah, you're always thirsty, aren't ya? So drink. SAYID by: Come on, gather your things. SHANNON: Where are we going? Sayid? SAYID: Right over here. SHANNON Sayid: Where are we going? doesn't answer and they approach a tent on the beach. SAYID: What do you think? SHANNON: Does it have an inside? enter the tent and Shannon is touched by Sayid's efforts to make her a tent. SHANNON: When did you do this? SAYID: It's all yours. SHANNON: Thank you. SAYID: You're quite welcome. kiss, and there's a sound when Shannon puts her arms around him. Sayid pulls a gun out of the back of his waistband. SAYID the gun away: I'm sorry. SHANNON: You need to carry that all the time? SAYID: I only carry it because I have someone to protect. kiss again, and lay down. Finally someone on the island gets some. tail section folks and Sawyer are resting (some apparently sleeping). CINDY: Ana, it's got to be over an hour. Shouldn't we start moving again? ANA: Let them rest a little while longer. CINDY: Yeah, but what if they come? SAWYER: She's lost. ANA: I'm not lost. SAWYER: Then tell me, Ponce de Leon, which way are we supposed to go? ANA: Alright then, genius, where would you go? SAWYER: Hey, I'm with you -- sit tight and wait for Mr. Eko to show up and guide us. ANA: If your friend didn't run off, Eko would still be here now, wouldn't he? You sure didn't have any problem leaving him behind, though, huh? SAWYER: Mike only cares about himself and his kid, and neither's got squat to do with me. MICHAEL appearing: Glad you feel that way. SAWYER: Didn't expect to see you again. JIN Sawyer: something in Korean, and looks at Sawyer's wound. SAWYER: Yeah, yeah, Chewie, I know. My arm's about to fall off. ANA Eko: You okay? EKO: Yes, but we have to go. I saw them. CINDY: What? BERNARD: What do you mean, you saw them? CINDY: How many were there? LIBBY: Did you see the kids? ANA: Libby. EKO: We need to go. Now. ANA: Alright. We're moving out. Now. Shannon and Sayid. SHANNON: So, does all this -- the tent, flowers -- mean that we're serious now? SAYID: Quite definitely not. I do this for all the girls I meet on deserted islands. SHANNON laughing: Don't go anywhere. SAYID: Where are you going? SHANNON: To get some water. SAYID up and dressed: Let me. I'll be right back. lies back contentedly. There's a sudden "wind" sound and the candle in the tent is extinguished. SHANNON: That was quick. see Walt's silhouette. He's dripping wet, and says something backwards1. Shannon screams. COMMERCIAL BREAK standing on the beach. Sayid comes running from the direction of their tent. SAYID: There's nothing -- no one there. SHANNON: I am telling you I saw Walt. SAYID: It was a dream, Shannon. SHANNON: He was here. I saw him. He went into the tent. SAYID: I was only gone a few moments. You must have fallen asleep. SHANNON: This was not a dream! I saw Walt! SAYID: Then where is he? CHARLIE entering: Hey, what's going on? SAYID: Nothing. It's just a dream; everything's fine. walks off, upset that Sayid doesn't believe her. Claire enters carrying the baby. Sayid follows Shannon. SAYID: Shannon... CLAIRE: What's wrong? CHARLIE: Shannon had a nightmare. at the baby Why's he up? CLAIRE: I woke him. CHARLIE: Woke him? CLAIRE: I heard screams -- I got worried. Why, would rather I had left him over there alone? CHARLIE: You heard screams so woke up the baby and ran toward them? CLAIRE: Okay, it sounded like she needed help. CHARLIE: Well, he's going to need feeding now. He's going to be up all night and fussy all day. CLAIRE: Sorry. CHARLIE: Alright, well, no harm done -- give him here then. I got him. reluctantly hands Aaron over to Charlie. Charlie kisses and soothes the baby while Claire looks on, none too happy. packs up her bag at the tent and starts walking away. SAYID: Wait. Wait! Come back with me; let's talk about this. SHANNON: Do you believe me? doesn't answer and Shannon starts to walk away again No. I know what I saw. to a ballet studio with girls practicing. SHANNON: Beautiful, Sophie. Okay, can you bring your shoulders down for me a little -- extend up, good -- and finish. Very nice, ladies. SOPHIE: Did my papa see me? see an older man whispering in the ear of another instructor. SHANNON: I think so. at the students Wonderful, alright, thank you for a great class today, ladies. see the older man leaving with Sophie walking past the other instructor, Nora. She and Shannon laugh. NORA: He wants me to be his au pair, can you believe that? SHANNON: Au pair, my ass. NORA a French accent: Live in my big house, take care of my kids -- next thing you know it's: Oh, I'm so sorry; I did not know you were in the shower. What a perve! cell phone rings. SHANNON: Hello. SABRINA: Shannon, your father's been in an accident. I'm on my way to St. Sebastian's, I'll meet you there. the hospital. DOCTOR: Mrs. Rutherford? SABRINA: Yes. walks by in the background. DOCTOR: Why don't we talk down here? SABRINA: Doctor, my husband, Adam, how is he? DOCTOR: Your husband was in a head-on collision with an SUV. He suffered massive internal injuries. He stopped breathing at the site of the accident. I'm afraid we were unable to resuscitate him. I'm so sorry. starts to cry. SABRINA: May I see him? DOCTOR: Of course. Would your daughter like to come? SABRINA: Step-daughter. Come on, Shannon. tail section folks and the raft guys walking through the jungle. ANA: How much further to their camp? EKO: A day -- maybe more, maybe less. ANA: Thanks for being so specific. stumbles and goes down to one knee. SAWYER: Damn it! tries to check his wound. SAWYER: Okay, okay. I'm fine. LIBBY: You want to let me just take a look at your shoulder? SAWYER: What, are you a doctor? LIBBY: A clinical psychologist. SAWYER: You're a shrink? Well, maybe you ought to talk to my shoulder. LIBBY: How'd you get shot, anyway? SAWYER: With a gun. MICHAEL: He got shot when they took my kid. SAWYER: It's bad, right? LIBBY: Yeah, it's bad. But it's not real bad. C'mon, you're going to be okay. Let's go. helps Sawyer up, but Sawyer wants to make it on his own. SAWYER: I got it. I'm alright. I'm fine. BERNARD: Let me give you a hand, okay? doesn't answer; he just keeps on walking by. and Hurley on the beach doing laundry. HURLEY: Um, tell me again why we're doing this here when there's a dryer in the hatch? ROSE: I don't like the hatch. HURLEY: Oh, it's because of the doomsday button, isn't it? ROSE: Well, who needs a dryer when we've got sun and fresh air? We wouldn't want to spoil ourselves, now would we? HURLEY laughing: Yeah, spoiled. SHANNON entering: Hey, do you guys know where Michael and Walt left the stuff they didn't take with them on the raft? HURLEY: What kind of stuff? SHANNON: Their clothes. HURLEY: I think their stuff's still on the beach back where their tent is. SHANNON: Thanks. ROSE: Poor thing, it can't be easy losing the one person you love on the island. finds a shirt of Walt's and gets Vincent to smell it. SHANNON: Here, smell this, that's his, right? Come on, get a good whiff of it. You're always trying to run off and find him? Then find him. Find Walt. takes off running, dragging Shannon along by the leash. SHANNON: Good dog. Find Walt. stops as they end up back at the beach, right at Boone's grave. COMMERCIAL BREAK rocking a crying Aaron in the cradle as Locke passes by. CLAIRE Aaron: I know I woke you and I'm very, very sorry; but please, staying awake for 8 hours straight -- isn't that just cruel and unusual punishment? LOCKE: How's that cradle treating you? CLAIRE: The cradles great. It's the baby that's the problem. LOCKE: What's wrong? CLAIRE: He just won't sleep. LOCKE to pick the baby up: May I? CLAIRE: Sure. jumps to Locke wrapping the baby in a blanket. LOCKE: Babies like the feeling of being constricted. It's not until we're older that we develop a desire to be free. up with the blanket There. takes the baby. CLAIRE: You know, I think everybody knows more about my baby than me. LOCKE: Everybody? CLAIRE: Charlie read me the riot act last night for waking him. And as mad as it made me -- turns out he was right. You know, it's like we're playing mum and dad to this baby. Yet, I don't remember marrying him. laughs No, seriously. I mean, we're practically strangers, him and me. For all I know, Charlie could be some religious freak. LOCKE: Yeah, I seriously doubt that. CLAIRE: Then why is he carrying around a Virgin Mary statue? LOCKE: What? CLAIRE: You know, one of the little statues? He says he found it in the jungle. LOCKE: Hmm, how about that? at Boone's grave. FLASHBACK to her father's funeral. Shannon looks like she's in shock. BOONE Shannon as she's looking in he father's casket: Death sucks, doesn't it? SHANNON: Boone! BOONE: Hey. hug I'm so sorry, Shannon. SHANNON: You came back. see Sabrina looking over at them embracing. Shannon's room, Boone pours alcohol from a flask into some toy tea cups. BOONE: Where'd the poster of Marky Mark go? SHANNON: I'm 18, Boone. Your mom's going to freak. BOONE: It's a wake. I mean, seriously, who doesn't serve booze at a wake? Scotch? toasting To your dad. Shannon some gum Maybe after all this you'll come visit me in New York. SHANNON: I won't have to visit if I get that job at the Martha Graham dance company. I'll be living there. BOONE: Right. Internship. shrugs SHANNON: I know it's like a 1 in 3000 chance, but I may get it. BOONE: Absolutely. Have you spoken to my mother? SHANNON: She's going through her thing and I'm going through mine. BOONE: Have you two been getting along? SHANNON: She hates me. BOONE: Just try to talk to her. SHANNON: From day one she resented my relationship with him, my dad. the rocky shore part of the beach. Eko notices Sawyer is struggling. EKO: We need a break. ANA: 5 minutes. EKO Sawyer some water: Here. assesses the coastline they need to traverse. ANA: What are you looking at? EKO: We have to cut inland. ANA: What? Into the jungle. They said their people were on the beach. If we keep walking... EKO: The beach goes into a peninsula ahead. It may not be passable. ANA: May not? EKO: May not. ANA: You're doing this to get the cowboy back faster, aren't you? You would risk our lives to help him? EKO: It's the only way I know. ANA: I liked you better when you weren't talking. and Locke at the beach. CLAIRE: I can't believe he's still asleep. LOCKE: Swaddling works every time. CLAIRE: Uh-huh. Hey, do you want to hold him? LOCKE: That's okay. CLAIRE: Put your arms out. It's okay. LOCKE: He smells good. CLAIRE: He does, doesn't he? LOCKE: Yeah. CHARLIE enters: Oh. LOCKE: Hello, Charlie. CHARLIE: Hello. CLAIRE: Hey, John just taught be a new trick: swaddling. CHARLIE: That's excellent. I just came to take him so you could have your walk. looks to Claire, unsure if he should give the baby to Charlie, but Claire doesn't say anything. LOCKE: Well, great timing, yeah. I've got to get going. CLAIRE: Well, thanks for your help, John. LOCKE: Welcome. CLAIRE Charlie who's staring at her: What? the jungle, the tail section people are walking very carefully. Libby steps on a stick, and Cindy shushes her. Jin starts saying something in Korean. Sawyer stumbles and Jin says something again. SAWYER: I'm fine. JIN: in Korean SAWYER: I'm fine. JIN: in Korean ANA: Shhhh - shut up. MICHAEL: What? They can't talk at all? ANA: If he talks he's going to get us all killed. MICHAEL: By what? Them? I thought they lived a day back that way? ANA: How about you shut your mouth and get your buddy over here moving? MICHAEL: What happened to you people? You want us to take you back with us? Fine. But you want me to keep quiet then you need to tell me why I have to. ANA: They came the first night that we got here. They took 3 of us. Nothing happened for 2 weeks, then they came back. They took 9 more. They're smart, and they're animals, and they could be anywhere at any time. Now we're moving through the jungle -- their jungle -- just so you can save your little hick friend over here. And if you think that 1 gun and 1 bullet is going to stop them -- think again. So shut your mouth and keep moving. MICHEAL: They took my son. ANA: They took a lot of things. COMMERCIAL BREAK at Boone's grave. Sayid enters. SAYID: I know what it is to lose someone you care deeply about. SHANNON: You really think that this is all about Boone? I saw Walt, Sayid. SAYID: Then why are we sitting at Boone's grave. SHANNON up to leave: Just go back, Sayid. SAYID: Where are you going? SHANNON: To find him. to Shannon in her apartment. Nora comes in. NORA Shannon a letter: It came. SHANNON: Oh my god. NORA: Open it. SHANNON: I can't open it. NORA: You what? SHANNON: You open it. NORA: You have been waiting 6 months for this letter -- no way I'm opening it. opens the letter. SHANNON: I got it! NORA: You got it! SHANNON: I got it!! NORA: Oh my god, you're going to New York. jumping and hugging. The phone rings. SHANNON: Hello. This is her. Uh, that's impossible. Okay, are you sure? Of course, I will certainly do that. Sorry. NORA: What? SHANNON: My rent check bounced. NORA: But you're, like, rich. Sabrina's house. SABRINA: I'm sorry, I would have offered you something to drink, but I have to be at a meeting in 10 minutes. SHANNON: Yeah, um, my checks are bouncing. SABRINA: Well, that's what happens when you make withdrawals and don't make deposits, Shannon. SHANNON: When do I get the money dad left me? The money from the will. SABRINA: There was no will. SHANNON: What? SABRINA: Shannon, your father and I had a living trust. Everything passed to me. I'm afraid there was nothing specifically designated for you. SHANNON: Why would he do that? SABRINA: Well, maybe he just wanted you to find your own way. We all have to work, Shannon. Most of us are the better for it. SHANNON: I can work. I just -- I just got this really prestigious internship. And I'm not going to make any money for a while but I'm going to be working like 16 hours a day. SABRINA: The only thing I've ever seen you do 16 hours a day straight is sleep. SHANNON: I just need to get to New York. I need just something -- something to get started. I'll pay you back. SABRINA: This week it's an internship -- last year it was what -- interior design? You'll never pay me back. And you'll only hate yourself even more. SHANNON: I really want this, Sabrina. I can do this. SABRINA: I'm sorry, Shannon. You're on your own. and Charlie playing backgammon on the beach. CHARLIE: Oh, double-6's, how nice for you. LOCKE laughing: Lucky. pause I hope you didn't get the wrong idea seeing me with the baby? CHARLIE: What wrong idea would that be? LOCKE: You and Claire are close, and you spend a lot of time with Aaron -- I just wouldn't want to overstep my bounds. CHARLIE: Did she tell you we had a fight? LOCKE: She didn't say it was a fight. CHARLIE: She was going to give it up, you know -- for adoption. Did she tell you that? LOCKE: Yeah, when I built the cradle. CHARLIE: Ah, of course, when you built the cradle. LOCKE: Why do you ask? CHARLIE: She's got a bit to learn about being a mum -- responsibility and all. LOCKE: Hmmm, now that's an interesting thing to say -- for a heroin addict. CHARLIE: Recovering addict. LOCKE: Recovering. It's your turn. is half carrying Sawyer through the jungle. BERNARD Sawyer stumble behind him: Here, let me help you. JIN: something in Korean like: That's okay, thanks. MICHAEL: I got it. JIN: something in Korean MICHAEL: I said I got it, man. Take a break. JIN: something in Korean like: No, I got it. SAWYER Michael: What? You suddenly give a damn about me? his arm from around Jin's shoulder Leave me alone. Both of you. I got it. starts walking away, but collapses. MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey puts Sawyer's head in his lap Okay. Hey, Sawyer, you okay? SAWYER conscious: I would have left you behind. MICHAEL: Shut up, man. Don't try that. SAWYER: I did leave you behind. MICHAEL: Yeah, well, good thing I ain't you. smiles at Sawyer and Sawyer passes out. No, no, hey, Sawyer. Sawyer, hey. COMMERCIAL BREAK JIN: Water! Water! LIBBY: Here you go. Here, here. MICHAEL water into Sawyer's mouth: What's the matter with him? LIBBY: Well, the fever -- he's got an infection -- he's dehydrated. ANA: We gotta keep moving. MICHAEL: What? ANA: We gotta keep going. JIN to Ana: something in Korean like: Sawyer needs our help ANA: You want stay, that's fine. But we're rolling out. BERNARD: We can't just leave him, Ana. LIBBY: Maybe if we just rest a little while, he'll regain consciousness. ANA: Rest? Here? Do you remember what happened to us? What they did to us? You remember Goodwin? CINDY: Ana's right, maybe we should just push on. MICHAEL: Hey, you know what? I don't remember Goodwin. And I'm really sorry about whatever happened to him, but I don't care. Mr. Eko, can you help me make a stretcher? And Bernard, I need 4 sticks -- sturdy ones -- about 5 feet long. BERNARD: Yeah, got it. ANA: You're going to carry your friend. MICHAEL: Yeah, we're going to carry him. and Shannon in the jungle. SAYID: Why are you doing this, Shannon? SHANNON: I didn't ask you to follow me. SAYID: No, you'd rather be out here alone and get lost or hurt. SHANNON: I don't need your help, Sayid. SAYID: Walt is not out here. You're following a Labrador, not a Bloodhound -- in an effort to find a boy who's on a raft in the middle of the ocean. SHANNON: He's not on the raft. SAYID: What are you talking about? SHANNON: We found the bottle on the beach. SAYID: The bottle with the messages that they brought with them? SHANNON: I know he's out here somewhere. I saw Walt. And the raft is gone, and he is all alone. SAYID: Shannon. and Michael carry Sawyer on the homemade stretcher. They come to a steep embankment along a river, and all struggle to lift Sawyer up. ANA: Cindy. Cindy? Where's Cindy? BERNARD: She was just here. ANA: Cindy? Cindy? BERNARD: I don't know, she was... LIBBY: Did they take her? MICHAEL: How could she just be gone? BERNARD: Cindy? Cindy? ANA: I'm going after her. EKO Ana's arm: No, we stay together -- we split up, we give them what they want. ANA: This is all your fault. We never should have gone through the jungle. You risked our lives to save him and he's already dead. This one's on you. all hear the whispers. MICHAEL: What the hell is that? draws her gun. LIBBY terrified: Oh, god. ANA: Run! COMMERCIAL BREAK to Shannon packing up her apartment. Boone enters. BOONE: Hey. SHANNON: Hey. BOONE: She said no. She knew why I asked for the money. SHANNON: Can I crash at your place in New York for just a little while -- until I get on my feet. BOONE: I'm leaving New York. She offered me a job. SHANNON: You're going to work for your mother? BOONE: It's a really good job, Shannon. pulls out a check Look, this is all I have right now, but my trust fund's going to kick in at the end of the month. And after that I can absolutely keep you afloat. SHANNON: Thank you, but I'm going to figure out a way to make my own money. BOONE: But who knows when that's going to be, just take it. SHANNON: Why, you don't think I can do it? BOONE: I didn't say that. SHANNON: Do you believe I can, or don't you, Boone? just looks at her Okay, you know what, I really want you to just take your money -- go work for your mother -- I don't want it... BOONE: Shannon, it's just money... SHANNON: Just take it, alright! BOONE: I'm trying to help you, Shannon! SHANNON: I don't want your money! and Sayid running through the jungle at night in the rain. Shannon trips and falls. SAYID: Shannon! SHANNON: Do not help me up. SAYID: Let's go back. SHANNON: Why don't you believe me? doesn't answer I need you to believe in me. SAYID: I do believe in you. SHANNON: You don't! No one does. They think that I'm some kind of joke. They think I'm worthless. SAYID: Shannon, you are not worthless. SHANNON: You say that now, but you don't -- you're just going to leave me. I know as soon as we get out of here you're just going to leave me. SAYID: I will never leave you. I love you. I'll never leave you. SHANNON: You do? SAYID: I do. hug. And then they hear the whispers. Sayid sees Walt. WALT: Shhh. SHANNON: Do you see him? nods. SHANNON: Walt! Walt! walks away and Shannon runs after him. Sayid sits stunned for a moment and then goes after Shannon. SAYID: Shannon! SHANNON: Walt! Wait! trips and starts running after Shannon again. SAYID: Shannon! hears a gunshot. SAYID: Shannon! Shannon. turns around to reveal a wound in her gut. She collapses into Sayid's arms and dies. Then we see Ana standing there with the gun. And shocked looks on Jin and Michael's faces. Sayid looks like he has murder in his heart looking at Ana. Category: Transcripten